


all that's left

by eternallylost



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Angst?, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallylost/pseuds/eternallylost
Summary: "We can talk this over tomorrow," Reo thought.But when tomorrow came, Nagi was gone.
Relationships: Reo Mikage/Seishiro Nagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	all that's left

**Author's Note:**

> typed this up before sleeping and it's honestly not what i had in mind but oh well.

Reo steps into ~~their~~ his flat with a sigh. He had been working until late for the past week, only coming home to take a shower and then crash on the couch for a few hours of sleep. 

Sleep was not exactly the term he'd use though; 'pass out of exhaustion' seems to be the better term. These past few days, Reo overworked himself despite having no strict deadline yet, just so he would be exhausted enough to pass out the moment his head hits the pillow. Passing out meant no room for thoughts, no room for worries, no room for regrets, no room for the thousands of thoughts and questions he kept at bay by drowning himself with work.

No room for Nagi. 

Reo was a busy man. He had no time to dwell on the hows and the whys. In the first place, he didn't even have time for Nagi. That's what he told Reo exactly seven nights ago upon welcoming him home at eleven in the evening. Reo was too tired to argue back then, so he just let Nagi speak his mind. _"We can talk this over tomorrow,"_ Reo thought. 

But when tomorrow came, Nagi was gone. All that was left of him was a spare key to ~~their~~ the flat, hanging off an old soccer ball keychain-- the very first gift Reo gave him. Reo took a deep breath and tossed the key into his drawer before getting ready for the product launch event scheduled for that Saturday afternoon.

The first time he allowed himself to feel was on the third day of Nagi's absence. Nagi hated Mondays and because of that, ironically, Mondays were Reo's favorite-- at least before he got promoted.

On Mondays, Nagi would be the most stubborn, acting like the biggest baby, and Reo had always been eager to spoil him until it was time to go to work. He would have the most simple yet ridiculous requests, like asking for a piggyback ride to the bathroom, or craving steak at five in the morning, or wanting Reo to wash his hair for him. 

On that first Monday morning without Nagi, Reo cries in the shower as he tried to remember the last time he spoiled Nagi like that.

But for the rest of the week, Reo lived like normal. And when Saturday finally came rolling in, Reo had no pending tasks, no special events scheduled, no new ideas to work on, no clients to meet.

No Nagi.

All that was left was Reo, lying alone in ~~their~~ his king-sized bed for the first time after a long week of sleeping on the couch. Fiddling a certain soccer ball keychain between his fingers, he closes his eyes and lets himself finally feel.

**Author's Note:**

> for the sake of my sanity, let's pretend nagi is nagi's first name bc it doesn't sound right when i type "Seishiro". 
> 
> (probably planning to make a continuation of this too)
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated 🥺💓


End file.
